Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania
Bryn Mawr (pronounced ;Mackey & Mackey (1922) The Pronunciation of 10,000 Proper Names from Welsh for "big hill") is a census-designated place (CDP) in Radnor Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, Haverford Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania and Lower Merion Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, just west of Philadelphia along Lancaster Avenue (US-30) and the border with Delaware County. Bryn Mawr is located toward the center of what is known as the Main Line, a group of affluent Philadelphia suburbs stretching from the city limits to Malvern. As of the 2010 census, it had a population of 4,382. Bryn Mawr is home to Bryn Mawr College. History The name Bryn Mawr means "big hill" in Welsh and takes its name from an estate near Dolgellau in North Wales. This was the farm of Rowland Ellis, a Quaker who emigrated to Pennsylvania from Dolgellau in 1686 to escape religious persecution.http://www.bbc.co.uk/wales/northwest/sites/history/pages/quakers.shtml BBC: "The Quakers of Dolgellau" Until 1869 and the coming of the Pennsylvania Railroad, the town was known as Humphreysville. The town was renamed by railroad agent William H. Wilson after he acquired on behalf of the railroad the that now comprise Bryn Mawr. In 1893, the first hospital, Bryn Mawr Hospital, was built on the Main Line by Dr. George Gerhard. Glenays was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1977. Geography Bryn Mawr is located at (40.021022, -75.316901). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , some of which is in Lower Merion Township in Montgomery County. Part of Bryn Mawr is located in Delaware County, located at the coordinates 40°1' 25.0212"N 75°19' 46.1676"W, its zip code is 19010 with a total population of 3,779. However, the "Bryn Mawr" zip code (19010) covers a larger area, and as a result, the geographic term "Bryn Mawr" is often used in a sense that includes not only the CDP, but also other areas that share the zip code. These other areas include the community of Rosemont within Lower Merion Township and Radnor Township, and various other areas within Lower Merion Township, Radnor Township, and Haverford Township. Bryn Mawr is a part of the Philadelphia Main Line, a string of picturesque towns located along a rail road that leads to downtown Philadelphia. Other towns include, Lower Merion, Radnor, Villanova. As of the 2000 Census, the Bryn Mawr ZIP code was home to 21,485 people with a median family income of $110,956. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 3,779 people, 1,262 households, and 497 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 7,033.7 people per square mile (2,728.9/km²). There were 1,481 housing units at an average density of 2,377.2/sq mi (922.3/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 74.0% White, 10.5% Black or African American, 0.0% Native American, 10.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.2% from other races, and 3.6% from two or more races. 4.9% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.1% were of Irish, 10.8% Italian, 6.8% German and 6.4% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 1,404 households out of which 13.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 26.8% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 62.6% were non-families. 41.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.07 and the average family size was 2.79. In the CDP the population was spread out with 8.4% under the age of 18, 48.1% from 18 to 24, 21.0% from 25 to 44, 12.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 22 years. For every 100 females there were 46.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 42.4 males. Notable people *Julius Wesley Becton, Jr., retired United States Army general, former Federal Emergency Management Agency Director, and education administrator *John Bogle, founder and retired CEO of The Vanguard Group *Jake Cohen, American/Israeli professional basketball player for Maccabi Tel Aviv *Fran Crippen, swimmer *A. J. Croce, musician *Kat Dennings, actress *Mark DiFelice, MLB player for the Milwaukee Brewers *Fred D'Ignazio, educator and technology writer *Adelaide C. Eckardt, Maryland politician *Bernard Farrell, former Chairman of 550/Sony Music Entertainment, Founder,StarHouse Records, & President of the International Recorded Music Council *Drew Gilpin Faust, historian of the American Civil War and first female president of Harvard University, graduated from Bryn Mawr College *Jim Gardner, Philadelphia WPVI-TV news anchorman *Adam Goren, punk-rock musician known as Atom and His Package *Hanna Holborn Gray, historian of Germany and first female president of the University of Chicago, graduated from Bryn Mawr College *Edith Hamilton, classics scholar, author of The Greek Way and The Roman Way, graduated from and taught at Bryn Mawr College *Philip A. Hart, United States Senator from Michigan, 1959–1976, nicknamed the Conscience of the Senate *Katharine Hepburn, actress and four-time Academy Award recipient, graduated from Bryn Mawr College *Edward Barnes Leisenring, Jr., coal executive *Daniel Pratt Mannix IV, author of The Fox and the Hound *Jayne Mansfield, actress *Jacqueline Mars, heiress to Mars, Inc. candy bar fortune *Tim McCarver, sports broadcaster *Walter A. McDougall, Pulitzer Prize winner *Agnes Nixon, creator of One Life to Live and All My Children *Emmy Noether, mathematician *Michael A. O'Donnell, Ph.D, award-winning author, lecturer, and Episcopal priest was born here. *Teddy Pendergrass, singer *Chris Pikula, professional Magic player *Beth Shak, professional poker player for Full Tilt *Cornelia Otis Skinner, American playwright and actress, graduated from Bryn Mawr College *John Spagnola, former professional football player, Green Bay Packers, Philadelphia Eagles and Seattle Seahawks *Richard Swett, former congressman and diplomat *Jack Thayer, first class passenger and survivor of the sinking of the RMS Titanic *M. Carey Thomas, second president of Bryn Mawr College. *Emlen Tunnell, NFL player for the New York Giants and Green Bay Packers, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame. *Woodrow Wilson, 28th president of the United States, taught government at Bryn Mawr College before moving to Princeton University and later serving as governor of New JerseyBragdon, Henry Wilkinson. Woodrow Wilson: The Academic Years. Cambridge: Belknap Press, 1960. *Warren Zevon, musician *Ed Snider, Founder, Comcast Spectacor *Derek Bok, lawyer and educator and the former president of Harvard University School system Bryn Mawr residents of Lower Merion Township attend schools in the Lower Merion School District; all residents of the Bryn Mawr CDP are in Lower Merion Township and therefore attend LMSD schools. Bryn Mawr address residents of Radnor Township attend schools in the Radnor Township School District; Radnor High School is the district's sole high school. Bryn Mawr address residents of Haverford Township attend schools in the School District of Haverford Township; Haverford High School is the district's sole high school. The Shipley School and the Baldwin School are both in Bryn Mawr. The French International School of Philadelphia, which opened in 1991, previously held its classes at Baldwin and then at Shipley.Hellberg, Joyce Vottima. "French School Gets Larger Quarters The Philadelphia School Has Moved Into The Historic Beechwood House." Philadelphia Inquirer. August 3, 1993. Retrieved on May 14, 2014. Points of interest *Bryn Mawr College *Harcum College *Agnes Irwin School *The Baldwin School *The Shipley School *Barrack Hebrew Academy *Clarke Schools for Hearing and Speech, formerly Clarke School for the Deaf. "Clarke Philadelphia" is located here, with its main campus being in Northampton, Massachusetts. *American College Arboretum *Bryn Mawr Campus Arboretum *Bryn Mawr Film Institute *Harriton House *Littlefield Farm (Estate) *The Main Point *Rosemont School of the Holy Child References Category:Pennsylvania Main Line Category:Lower Merion Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Census-designated places in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Welsh-American culture in Pennsylvania Category:Census-designated places in Pennsylvania